Broken Dreams
by Toga Yagari
Summary: Akito is fragile and easily broken. But her Mother seems to want to break her further. The only hope that Akito has left is Hatori to pick her up when she's down. But when Hatori brings the dream that Akito thought had gone, does she turn away or turn back to listen. SongFic.


**Broken Dreams**

_Based on the song 'Broken Dreams' by Rebecca Lavelle_

_**It's so fragile  
Easy broken  
It's so fragile, and it goes so slow**_

Ren Sohma walked into Akito's room, unannounced and certainly not wanted; but that didn't stop her causing more trouble than necessary to the daughter she so greatly despised. "Akito. How foolish of you to pine after Mr Shigure Sohma. Surely you ought to see that he won't be coming back after you banished him from the Main House." Akito turned her gaze sharply away from the window as soon as she heard the voice of her Mother. She glared at the older woman before her. Ren continued on; "But you can't see that, can you? You're too stupid to see - a blind young fool so desperately to be loved, whom, will always remain unloved." "THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S ALL LIES! I AM LOVED! THE ZODIACS LOVE ME! THEY LOVE ME!" Akito screamed at her Mother. "I. AM. LOVED" she breathed each word angrily. Looking at Akito with so much disgust, "I never wanted you." The woman said repulsively at the revolting creature she had for a daughter. Before Akito could get the chance to scream back at her Mother, Ren had stormed out of her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

_**But when hope, that sweet, sweet angel  
Brings the dream you thought had gone**_

Hatori had been sitting at the Kitchen bench of the Main House, enjoying his first cup of green tea as he was going over his latest report on Akito. He raised the cup to his mouth only to hear Akito scream at the top of her lungs. He knew instantly that Ren had provoked Akito once again. Setting the cup down, Hatori ran from the kitchen to Akito's room. He saw Ren slam the door on her way out.

Akito had fallen upon her knees and allowed her entire body to be consumed by grief. She wailed before falling upon her hands, clenching her fists as she gasped fore breath between each sob that racked her body. Hatori gently rapped on her door before coming in. Akito raised her head to the male doctor. "…Hatori…" she moaned sadly. "Akito." Hatori spoke her name firmly before kneeling down beside her and wrapping his arms around the frail young girl.

_**Don't turn away  
Turn back and listen  
Yeah turn around, oh turn to me  
Don't break the dream, it's waiting for your  
It can give you what you need**_

Akito felt the strong arms of Hatori wrap around her. "NO!" she screamed. "NO! I CAN MANAGE! I'M NOT WEAK! I'M NOT!" she screamed as she struggled to get out of the clutches of Hatori's hold on her. "I know you're not weak, Akito." The male said firmly. "I'm…not…" she sobbed the last of her sentence before falling limp in Hatori's arms. She gave up fighting him and just cried against him. "It's alright Akito…It's alright…" the male comforted her gently. Her head was tucked safely under his chin. Hatori placed a hand behind her head, stroking her short length of hair, and one hand on her back where his thumb was softly caressing her in comfort. Holding her to him, he spoke in soft tones, trying to calm her down. He hated seeing her like this – in such a distraught state of mind. All because of one woman – Her Mother. "You're okay Akito. I promise….It's going to be okay…."

_**But broken dreams linger on  
They tie you up, they bind like steel  
You can escape, but do you want to?  
**_Akito clenched the doctor's coat in tight fists. She whimpered at all the memories that cam flooding through her mind. Some made her stronger and able to cope through life without breaking down whilst other memories she just couldn't bear. Her mother would always scream at her. Scream abusive things to a child that no parent should say.

_**Let me in  
Let me dream your dreams  
Let me dream your dreams  
**_Feeling Akito tense up and clench his coat, his glanced down quickly at her when he heard her whimper. "Akito? What's wrong?" the young girl shook her head. "Akito, tell me. Something has frightened you" _Please, let me in. _The doctor thought to himself. As Akito gulped down the arising hysteria of tears that was building up, she looked up at him through her tears. "That woman says such awful things to me. From the moment I was born…." Akito's voice trailed off. Hatori knew this, but he didn't always know what exactly Ren had said to traumatise Akito so badly to the point where it left her heart mutilated. Akito's voice picked up from where she had trailed off. "…I only wanted to be loved. Why is it so hard to be loved by your own Mother? I just want to be loved" Hatori opened his mouth to say something. To change her mind of all the negative thoughts that she had kept hidden deep inside her but she spoke again.

_**And don't you question  
How you got here  
Don't try to think, don't think to judge  
And there's no price  
There never will be  
Can't value hope,  
Can't value love  
**_"Why?" Akito asked, hysteria building up inside her. "Why? What did I do? Did I do something wrong to make her hate me so? Was I a naughty baby? Why couldn't she love me like a parent? What did I do wrong Hatori? Tell me what I did wrong!" she cried at the male whose grip had tightened on her. "You did nothing wrong Akito. His strong and firm voice spoke through the emotional air. "Don't question yourself with such nonsense. You did nothing wrong. Your Mother did wrong by not wanting to love her only child." Hatori wished he could take away all of Akito's pain. Seeing her like this, broke his heart. He so desperately wanted to tell her, to confess to her what he really thought. But she was far too fragile at the moment. And he didn't want to be the one to cause her to be any more upset than she already is. "That's not true Hatori. I was born unloved so that no one could love me. Not even Shigure." She started gasping through a new set of tears "I thought…he'd come back…I thought…he'd fight for me…if he truly loved me, he would fight for me…wouldn't he?" she raised her hurt and lost eyes to Hatori. "Akito…I - " Akito interrupted Hatori through her now subsiding hysteria. "I was born unloved. There's no point in living on love and hope anymore. It's just a useless emotion. It is better to be feared than to be loved" "I don't believe that. This time Akito, you're wrong" Hatori knew that he should never say Akito was wrong but she was. Love and Hope isn't a useless emotion. She wasn't born unloved. She had a family who loved her. Yes, they did fear the God before them but they also loved her because she was family. The Seahorse of the Zodiac loved his God. He would protect her. Always.

_**Oh broken dreams linger on  
They tie you up, they bind like steel  
You can struggle, or surrender  
Let me in  
Let me dream your dreams  
Let me dream your dreams  
**_"I'M NOT WRONG! I AM NEVER WRONG! YOU ARE BENEATH ME! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO RESPECT ME!" Akito screamed angrily at Hatori. Her fingers curled in to make a tight clenched fists and she punched at Hatori's chest. "I WAS BORN UNLOVED AND TO NEVER BE LOVED! I MUST BE FEARED! THAST WAS WHAT WAS DECIDED!" Hatori didn't protest against her arguing comments. His arms wrapped around her back and held her tightly to him. She struggled in his embrace, still trying to punch at his chest as she sobbed "They never even asked me!" Hatori's eyes widened as he realised that all she wanted was to have a say about her life. To be loved. She once again fell limp in his firm and strong hold. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, supporting her in his tight embrace. He refused to let her go.

_**It´s not always clear, but always there  
Sometimes we´re blind and lost for looking  
We look too hard at empty air  
Can´t live on air  
Can´t live an fear  
So we live on dreams  
**_Once Akito had gone quiet, Hatori spoke up. "Forgive me for angering you." Akito didn't bring herself to let him know that she forgave him. Instead, she just buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. Hatori placed a hand to the back of her head, gently stroking her hair. "We can't live in fear. That's not the way humans were brought up to live upon. Eventually all the hate will consume your body and then you will no longer be the Akito we have all come to know and love. You need to live on dreams Akito. Dreams to be loved. I know it hurts, knowing that it's an unrealistic hope to live upon but we must hold on to that small hope" Akito felt a sting of guilt tug at her heart. She knew Hatori was referring to him losing Kana when he mentioned that it hurts to know it's an unrealistic hope to live for. She murmured in the crook of his neck. Her breath warm against his skin. "I was once loved Hatori. By Shigure. But he didn't love me enough back. I can no longer live amongst all the hurt. It'll make me appear weak and I'm not weak Hatori. My dreams…they are not dreams…they are nightmares. Nothing but broken dreams that linger on.

_**But broken dreams linger on  
They tie you up, they bind like steel  
You can escape, but do you want to?  
Let me in  
Let me dream your dreams  
Let me dream your dreams**_

"You don't always have to live broken dreams Akito. If you just open your heart a little more than you will see and come to realise that there is someone out there who loves you much more than Shigure did…." Akito raised her face to Hatori's "Have you not been listening Hatori? I was born unloved. No one can ever love me. Do you hear me? No one." "Then why is that I love you?" he asked. "You don't love me Hatori. You pity me. How could you love a monster like me? One who takes away the only person that you could ever love?" "You had your reason's Akito. I fully understood the reason why. I don't pity you. I feel sorry for you. I wish that you never had to suffer the way you did throughout your life. From the moment you were born, I watched with an aching heart, you slowly being eaten away from all the trauma that your Mother had inflicted upon your heart." As Akito listened to Hatori she had come to realise that she had always relied on Hatori both emotionally, mentally and physically. She never thought about it until now, he would always be the one that she would come crying to. He was the only one that she would allow to comfort her. She would only allow him to see her calm and feminine side. Every now and then she would let him make her smile. She would always run into his arms if she needed to cry. Why didn't she realise that she did, in fact, love him? She couldn't even bring herself to admit how foolish she was to be so blind. Hatori bent his head down and pressed his lips against her ear, whispering "…Let me dream your dreams…" He would replace all the trauma and all the bad dreams with love. He would give Akito the things that she had been robbed of. Akito lifted her face up to his and his lips came crashing down upon her own. She kissed him back with all the love and happiness that she could muster from her heart.


End file.
